Gay It Up!
by Shadow0knight
Summary: A story inspired by a gif set on tumblr where Rocky and CeCe come out on the show and Ty asks Deuce out.


Gay It Up!

**So this was inspired by a gif set on tumblr and I felt like it should be written. It's bad I know, I'm bad when it comes to episode kinda stories but it's only meant to be all fluffy stuff so read at your own risk. the title should give it away that it's gay relationships.**

As the girls finish the weeks dance they stop to say their outro for the show. Both girls wear jumpsuits with the exact same stickers and designs as do the rest of the case except CeCe is wearing a red jumpsuit while Rocky wears a yellow jumpsuit.

"Thanks for watching! See ya next week on Shake It Up Chica-" Rocky is cut off by her red haired friend CeCe as she says, "Slow down there speed racer." Rocky looks at CeCe confused before looking back at the camera. "Let's take a moment and get real. Hi fans it's your pal, CeCe Jones and I feel that all of you deserve to know the truth." CeCe turns to look at Rocky.

Rocky's eyes are wide as she and CeCe look into each other's eyes. Rocky's eyes argue with CeCe's pleading eyes as she herself deals with an internal war. She wants to tell everyone but at the same time she's scared to tell everyone the truth. CeCe mouths 'Please' as she nods her head. Rocky blinks and looks at the camera. If she says yes then everyone well know the truth about her and her best friend. Rocky swallows her fears as she turns back to CeCe and nods her head. CeCe's face brightens up with a smile as the two turn back to the camera and take each other's hands.

"The truth is… I love Rocky Blue with all of my heart." CeCe says. The studio is quiet as they all look at the two dancers. Rocky squeezes CeCe's hand reassuringly. "And I love CeCe Jones. We've been dating for quite some time now and I guess now's a good to finally come right out and say it." Rocky says proudly. Some of the studio members start clapping their hands and cheering for the two girls. "So tune in next week on Shake It Up Chicago!" Both Rocky and CeCe say simultaneously as the camera's go off.

* * *

In the Jones apartment Ty, Deuce and Flynn sit around as they watch CeCe and Rocky dance on T.V. Ty and Deuce are doing their regular babysitting while they enjoy some pizza and coke. Ty wears a plaid shirt with a tie and dark skin tight jeans with his arm thrown behind the back of the couch. Deuce sits on the floor closest to the pizza box wearing a thick blue jacket with a plain white shirt on under and a loose pair of jeans hang around his waist. He wears a pair of bluish head phones with orange stripes. Flynn sits on the other end of the table in a bean bag chair. He wears a white and orange tee shirt with a symbol in the middle split into three pieces with the words rock, paper, scissors in the border surrounding the pattern. He wears a pair of brand name jeans and he kicks back in bean bag chair with a glass of coke in hand.

"_Thanks for watching! See ya next week on Shake It Up Chica-" _Rocky is cut off by CeCe as she says,_ "Slow down there speed racer." "Let's take a moment and get real. Hi fans it's your pal, CeCe Jones and I feel that all of you deserve to know the truth." CeCe turns to look at Rocky. _

Ty, Deuce and Flynn all look at the T.V confused as to what the two are doing. "What is CeCe up to?" Deuce asks the question that none of them are asking. Ty glances over at Deuce watching him munch away on a piece of pizza making him chuckle. He turns all of his attention from Deuce back to the T.V screen.

"The truth is… I love Rocky Blue with all of my heart." CeCe says. Deuce nearly chokes on the pizza in his mouth while Ty looks at the T.V with shock written all over his face. Ty leans forward resting his arms on his legs as he tries to get closer to the screen.

"_And I love CeCe Jones. We've been dating for quite some time now and I guess now's a good to finally come right out and say it." _Rocky says proudly._ "So tune in next week on Shake It Up Chicago!"_ Both Rocky and CeCe say simultaneously before the show starts flashing credits.

As Deuce stops choking on the pizza in his mouth and takes a mouth full of coke he lets everything settle in. "What?" is all Ty says as he looks at the T.V. He doesn't know what to think.

His sister just came right out and said that she's been dating CeCe for a while and he hasn't even noticed. How could he not have noticed this? Ty himself is a closet case and very much in love with his best friend Deuce who he would never take advantage of but that's not what matters during this moment in time. His sister and her best friend have been dating. How long have they been dating? Are they both les for each other? Has he been this oblivious to them the entire time? All of these questions run through his head as he tries to settle them.

"What just happened?" Ty asks after what seems like an eternity. Flynn shrugs his shoulders. "Meh, I'm not surprised." Flynn says with a bored tone to his voice as he takes a mouth full of his drink. Ty looks at Flynn incredulously. How can this not be such a shock to him? His sister just came out on live T.V that she's been dating her best friend for a while and he doesn't even bat an eyelash.

Everyone falls into silence after that. Until Deuce decides to speak up. "So what do we do now? I mean this doesn't really bother me, their still CeCe and Rocky but what about you Ty?" Deuce asks looking over at his long time best friend. Ty looks at Deuce surprised at how quickly he was put into the spotlight. "Well I mean, she's still my annoying little sister just she's dating CeCe. It's nothing different if you ask me, I mean they've always acted like their dating." Ty says making both Flynn and Deuce laugh at the comment. "So when they get home we meet them with open arms." Deuce says while raising his glass. Both Flynn and Ty do the same as the three all say "For Rocky and CeCe!"

Ty takes the chance to glance Deuce's way to just take in the look on his face. His warm and inviting smile, his chocolate brown eyes, his olive skin. Ty blinks and he swears he feels Deuce's hand brush against his but the feeling is so faint that he can only assume it was in his head.

* * *

Monday morning comes slowly as Rocky comes in through CeCe's window. CeCe wears a green sweater with black stripes and rhyme stones in the shoulders of the sweater. She wears a white shirt with a glittered heart and some words along with it while she wears a pair of black jeans with the knee ripped out of it. Rocky wears a black shirt with a red hand covering the front of the shirt with a pair of faded jeans. From the way the hand is it makes it look like it's reaching for the pearl necklace around her neck.

"Morning beautiful." Rocky says with a smile as she places a kiss on CeCe's cheek. CeCe smiles and moves her hands to Rocky's head as she turns her so their lips meet in a soft kiss. The two enjoy the feeling of their lips pressed together until an 'ew' is heard making the two part lips and CeCe turning around with a fiery look in her eyes. "Flynn do you mind?" CeCe asks un-amused as she rests her hands on her hips. Flynn smiles at her as he puts his own hands on his hips. "CeCe do you mind not locking lips with Rocky while you're in my presence? It's gross! It's just as bad as Deuce and Dina that one time." Flynn shudders at the memory of the two when they started becoming more intimate before their big break up.

CeCe groans in annoyance while Rocky wraps her arm around CeCe. "Come on CeCe were going to be late anyways." Rocky says trying to please CeCe. CeCe makes another groan as she turns back to Rocky. "But I don't want to go to school, I want to stay home and enjoy a nice day off with you!" CeCe complains. Rocky rolls her eyes before taking CeCe's hand and dragging her towards the door with Flynn standing a ways behind the two. "No! Don't make me go to school! Help police I'm being forced to leave home for school!" CeCe yells. Both Flynn and Rocky ignore her as they head out of the apartment.

* * *

The two girls walk into school getting looks from students as they stand by the doors. Both look around them at all the questioning, confused, disgusted, envy filled eyes. This is what Rocky was worried about. All the looks, the words, the hate that she was going to get for being herself. CeCe senses Rocky panicking next to her so she does the one thing she knows best. She takes Rocky's hand with hers and squeezes it. Rocky turns her head to look at the smiling CeCe.

"Come on Rocky… Let's show them that we don't care what they think." CeCe says quietly. Rocky is taken back by CeCe's actions for a few short seconds before her scared look disappears and is replaced by a confident look. She smiles and nods her head as both girls turn and look straight down the hall. "This is the beginning of our lives Rocky." CeCe says as she takes a step forward. Rocky is silent as she takes it step by step with CeCe.

Both girls hear people start talking about them as they walk by. Some people take pictures while others don't even bat an eye lash at them. "Your right." Rocky says as she looks at CeCe. CeCe smiles at her and moves herself until the two girls are exactly side by side.

* * *

Break comes after the first two periods finish and both Rocky and CeCe take a seat on their usual bench. CeCe groans as she looks at the books by her side. "Why didn't you let me stay home?" CeCe whines as she looks at Rocky. Rocky doesn't say anything to CeCe as she looks at her own books making sure she has all of her homework from the first two periods.

Ty walks over to the two girls until he's standing over them. He wears a grey sweater with red wool on the inside with a black shirt and light colored jeans. He's been feeling very conflicted the past few days about well everything about himself. He's been thinking about how CeCe and Rocky came right out and said that their dating and well. He feels he should at least get the back bone to tell Deuce that he as a thing for guys. He won't need to tell Deuce everything like his undying crush on him but at least he'll be able to be himself around Deuce.

"So how you two holding up?" Ty asks the two girls as they look up at him. CeCe shrugs and Rocky actually takes a moment to figure out how she's feeling. CeCe decides to speak for both her and Rocky as she says "I'm happy that I can be myself." CeCe says while looking at Rocky. Rocky notices this and she can't help but smile and say, "I'm happy too," before wrapping her arm around CeCe and pulling her closer. Ty smiles at the couple as he turns and walks off before the glitter couple arrive to crack a joke about his style. Gunther and Tinka the school's biggest annoyances stand over Rocky and CeCe. They wear their usual outgoing clothes with their first letter on their shirts.

"Hello Bay-bee." Gunther says with his accent as he puts his hands on his hips with his cocky smile in place. Rocky and CeCe leer at the two as they wait for the teasing words. "So we heard zhe news about you two," Tinka says with her hands together in front of her. Both Rocky and CeCe still sit there waiting for the teasing . Both Gunther and Tinka look at each other before looking back to the two girls. "And we would like to apologize for zhe way we acted towards you two," both Gunther and Tinka say at the same time.

CeCe and Rocky's mouths drop from pure shock at the words leaving the Hessenheffer twins. They couldn't be possible saying their sorry for the way they've acted towards them. It musg be a trick.

"What did you two do? Someone pay you to act nice and the second we do you cake us?" CeCe asks as she jumps to her feet and looks at the two Hessenheffers. Gunther and Tinka back up slightly as they hold their hands in front of them. "No trick ve're just very sorry for zhe things we said. With all of this information being thrown at us ve had time to think and ve realized that our words are harsh and… with everything that has happened over zhe years ve'd like to say vhere sorry." Tinka says with an out of place smile on her face.

Rocky gets up after listening to everything Tinka had to say and proceeding to wrap her arm around CeCe. Rocky knows that the two are harsh for their own reasons and the way their country is run could definitely have negative effects on people.

"Apology accepted." Rocky says causing CeCe to turn her head at neck break speed. "What? You're forgiving them just like that?" CeCe exclaims while she makes hand gestures towards the twins. Rocky internally sighs. Sometimes CeCe can be so overly dramatic. "Yes I'm forgiving them. CeCe if one thing I've learned from being with you is that yes people well be harsh and rude. They'll try to put you down yes but you can't let yourself stoop to that level or else you no better than those people. Gunther and Tinka have seen the error in their ways and they don't have any real friends and because of how people treated them they treated those people the way they were being treated. We can't just blame things on them because in the end, Gunther and Tinka are both good people." Rocky says finishing her speech about Gunther and Tinka.

All three of them look at Rocky clearly having zoned out of the speech around the beginning. Rocky's eye twitches until she feels a light peck on her cheek. "Well while you were going on about something I realized that we can't blame Gunther and Tinka for the way they act." CeCe says as she turns back to the twins. Both Gunther and Tinka give them sincere smiles. "Thank you both it is greatly appreciated." Gunther says before taking Tinka and walking off leaving the girls by the bench.

* * *

Deuce stands by his locker taking his books for his last two periods of the day. He wears a leather sweater vest over his light blue sweater with black stripes running in different directions. He has a pair of yellow and black checkered headphones with a white shirt that has an ice cream cone colored pink, blue and yellow with a mouth on it that has the front tucked into his pants showing off his skull belt. Deuce is one of the only people that actually knew about CeCe and Rocky being together before they came out.

(Flash back~)

It was one late night that Rocky asked him if he could keep Crusty's open after hours for her and her date. Of course Deuce being such a great friend had done so and stayed back to be the waiter for her and her date. He was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open and Rocky talking. He didn't run out to see who Rocky's date was because well one that's a little creeperish and well he didn't want the food to go up in flames.

So of course when Deuce heard CeCe's voice he thought that they were having a double date and had showed up early. Deuce continued working on making pasta for the night with drinks sitting in the fridge. So when Deuce walked out into the restaurant and seen Rocky and CeCe sitting on two different sides of the table with a lit candle in the middle and their hands entwined he didn't know what to say.

"Did I miss something?" Deuce asks as he looks at CeCe and Rocky confused. Both girls smiled at him as Rocky decided to speak and say, "Me and CeCe are dating." Deuce snickers to himself as he walks towards their table with the drinks in hand. "So how long has this been going on?" He asked as he placed their drinks down on the table. CeCe smiles at Rocky as she asks "Do you want to tell him?" Rocky took her glass of coke and took a sip before she looked at Deuce. "We've been dating for two months today." Deuce smiled and said happy two month anniversary before heading back to the kitchen to get them their food.

The night had been spent talking to both of the girls about their relationship, how they both realized their sexualities and well telling Deuce to keep everything between the three of them.

"So you're this doesn't bother you?" CeCe asks Deuce who smiles at the question. "Have you two not seen me and Ty? We could be gay from all the stuff we've done." Deuce joked earning laughs in return.

It was around eleven in the night when the three left Crusty's and Deuce locked up after Rocky and CeCe helped clean up the place. Deuce had kept that night a secret and when he got home he couldn't get the smile off his face.

(End of flashback~)

Deuce closes his locker and turns around only to nearly walk into Ty. Both of them look at each other surprised as Ty backs away a few feet.

"Sorry man I was really lost in thought." Ty says apologetically as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. Deuce doesn't say anything as he looks at Ty. "So you wanna drop over to my place after school? I got that new game yesterday and we could play it and yell as loud as we want since mom and dad are working and sis is spending the night at her friends." Deuce says excitedly. Ty looks into Deuce's eyes and feels a sudden burst of courage.

Ty gives Deuce one of his heart melting charming looks as he relaxes himself. Leaning back slightly, putting on a smug smile, getting himself into his play boy attitude. "So Deuce I've been thinking lately about all of this and well I'm pretty hot stuff," Ty starts off making Deuce look at him oddly. Deuce is usually the one that makes no sense and confused Ty so having Ty confuse him is defiantly a change. "So I was thinking since I'm so good looking and you're not so bad yourself looking yourself that…" Ty stops as he stares at Deuce; all of his confidence leaving him.

Deuce doesn't know what to say as he looks at Ty. *_He just called me good looking. But why would Ty call him good looking? Is Ty trying to give me confidence? Is he setting me up for a date?*_ Deuce's head is in a mess as he looks at Ty waiting for him to finish his question.

Ty is stone cold. His breathing is shallow as his heart beats against his chest. He's like a statue as he looks at Deuce. All he did was stop to think about what Deuce would say and his confidence left him standing there like an idiot.

"Hey Ty you okay?" Deuce asks a little concerned about Ty and why he isn't speaking… or moving. Ty blinks a few times before a sigh leaves him. He tries to get his cool and calm look back to him as he says "I want you to go on a date with me." Ty says as he moves his hand and rests it on Deuce's left shoulder.

Deuce's eyes widen slightly as he looks dumfounded at Ty. He just asked him out? Well Deuce would be lying if he said he wasn't flattered. Deuce looks at people walking by as he slowly raises his hand to his head and lightly scratches it.

"Ty," Deuce says before he's cut off. "Please just give me a chance. I mean I know your probably not into me or guys for the matter that way but please just give me this and have one date with me? If you never want to talk about ever again then that well be completely fine with me." Ty says his voice getting quieter the more he speaks. Deuce doesn't know how to say no when he's acting so small and desperate. "Yes." Deuce says making Ty's face light up. "I'll pick you up tonight at six! I mean, I'll pick you up at six," Ty says acting calm as he tries to hide his joy. Deuce only nods his head as he pats Ty on the shoulder.

* * *

Rocky and CeCe walk into CeCe's apartment after a long day. They both put their stuff down and flop down on the couch. Flynn walks into the room and groans when he sees CeCe and Rocky. "Great, your home!" Flynn says annoyed as he walks past the couch and into the kitchen. CeCe glares at the back of Flynn while Rocky looks between the two.

"So I heard that Ty asked Deuce on a date," Flynn says from the kitchen. Both Rocky and CeCe stop and turn their heads at neck break speed towards the kitchen to see Flynn standing there with a glass of milk on hand.

"Where did you hear that to?" Rocky asks as she pushes herself to her feet. Flynn shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I can't remember with you two being all kissy face every time I walk into the room." Flynn says as he takes a mouth full of milk. Rocky gives Flynn a look as CeCe walks up behind her. "Flynn cut it out and tell us where you heard that to," CeCe says seriously. Flynn gives both girls a 'do you think I'm scared?' look as he takes another mouth full.

Both girls groan. "Fine we'll dial it down when you're around. Fare?" CeCe asks with crossed arms. Flynn lets a mischievous smile out before saying, "Ty told me himself. He's getting ready for their date at six. Apparently all of you are oblivious because Ty's been struggling with his feelings for a while now. And even he didn't know it." Flynn says before walking past the girls and heading into the hallway.

Rocky and CeCe both look at each other. "I can't believe Ty's having a date with Deuce! Why didn't he tell us? I mean we could have helped set up a place for them." Rocky says. CeCe nods her head. "Well the least we can do is go up to your place and talk to him." CeCe says making Rocky turn to her. "CeCe I must be rubbing off on you because that was a really good idea." Rocky says. CeCe walks over to Rocky and takes her face in her hands before closing her lips against Rocky's. The kiss is a passionate one as they enjoy the feeling of their lips mending together. A sound of coughing makes the girls lips part as CeCe turns to Flynn who's standing by the hall way with his arms crossed.

"If you're going to talk to Ty I'd suggest you leave now." Is all Flynn says as he turns and walks back down the hall. CeCe turns to Rocky and gives her a quick kiss before she leads them towards the door.

* * *

Ty walks out of his closet and towards his full body mirror. He smiles as he looks himself over. He wears a purple button up shirt with a black tie and a grayish dress jacket and dress pants. "Ty blue you've outdone yourself yet again." Ty says as he spins around in place. He walks towards his door and opens in nearly walking into Rocky and CeCe. The three of them all stop in place as they look at each other.

"Rocky? CeCe? What are you doing here?" Ty asks confused as he moves aside and lets the girls into his room. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a date with Deuce?" Rocky instantly starts questioning Ty. Ty is taken back by the sudden question before a certain ten year old smiling and rubbing his hands together evilly plays in his mind.

"I didn't tell you because it's none of your business!" Ty says harshly. Rocky crosses her arms. "Ty your my big bro, of course it's my business! Especially if you're going on a date with another guy. Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for guys?" Rocky asks as she looks at Ty with a concerned mother tone to her voice. Ty shakes his head. "Well my mind hasn't been all there the past while. So of course you two coming out was a total surprise and just added more to think about."

"Ty you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm your sister," Rocky says as she puts her hand on Ty's shoulder. The two look at each other before they smile. Ty pulls Rocky into a hug while Rocky runs her hand up and down Ty's back. "Thanks sis… For everything," Ty says with his emotions clear in his voice. The two break apart and look at CeCe who's sitting on the bed with her eyes on her phone.

"Now if you two don't mind I have a date to attend," Ty says as he walks to his dresser, squirts cologne on himself and walks out the door to his room. Rocky watches Ty leave while CeCe stops looking at her phone. "So can we head back to my place now?" CeCe asks as she gets off Ty's bed. Rocky rolls her eyes but takes CeCe's hand in her own.

* * *

Ty walks up the steps to Deuce's house. He looks at the door and hesitantly raises his hand and knocks. He stands around waiting for someone to answer when the door opens to reveal Deuce. He wears the same leather vest but a different sweater. It's a green sweater that has mixed blue and black stripes on it while he wears a white shirt with a waterfall picture on it. He wears the same headphones he was wearing earlier in the day and the same jeans.

Ty looks Deuce over, expecting this much from Deuce while Deuce gives Ty a half smile. "You look good." Deuce says trying to start a conversation without making things more awkward. Ty puts his hands on his dress shirt as he straightens it out. "You don't look bad either," Ty says only earning a nod from Deuce. Ty steps to the side as Deuce walks out of his house and closes the door behind him. The two walk down the stairs towards Ty's car. Ty tries his luck by taking Deuce's hand only for Deuce to shy away from him. Ty frowns already seeing how this date's going to turn out.

Deuce glances at Ty feeling bad from acting in such a rash action. He knows Ty has feelings for him and is hoping that this date well turn out well and Deuce is trying his best to at least make it enjoyable for Ty. He goes to say something but quickly shuts himself up.

* * *

Ty and Deuce sit in a food court in the local dance club. Deuce stuffs his mouth full of fries as he takes a mouth full from his drink and swallows it all. Ty eats his food slowly, actually trying to enjoy it and not devour it like he hasn't tasted food in months. But what was he expecting? That Deuce would try and be subtle on a date that he doesn't really want to be on?

"Enjoying the food?" Ty asks as he looks at Deuce as he shoves fries into his mouth. Deuce nods his head as he tries to smile around the food. With a roll of his eyes, Ty turns his attention to the dance floor. The DJ rests behind all of his equipment while something plays through the speakers.

"So in honor of Mr. Don Rio Garcia buying this building and keeping the hang out open for all you cool kats we'd like for you to get out on the floor for a surprisingly very popular dance craze that I'm sure some of you latin Americans know. The Tango!" The DJ says through the speakers earning cheers from people on the dance floor.

Ty feels his face light up at this. He can still remember when he had taught Deuce the tango for Dina's party and that awkward moment when Flynn stood there watching them doing a very intimate dance. Ty looks across the table at Deuce as a wicked smile comes over him.

"Hey Deuce, how about a dance," he asks making Deuce look at him wearily. Deuce swallows his mouth full before he moves his hand to the back of his head. "Ty… I don't know." Deuce says trying not to hurt Ty's feelings. Ty frowns and reaches over the table; taking Deuce's hand in his own. The two both look into each other's eyes. "Please Deuce." With a defeated sigh Deuce pushes himself away from the table and lets Ty lead him towards the dance floor.

The two stand around the middle of the dance floor with plenty of other couples around them. Deuce nervously swallows. The music starts playing causing everyone to take their partners hand. Ty takes Deuce's hand loving how it feels in his own hand.

Ty's hand moves to Deuce's back while Deuce puts his hand on Ty's shoulder. They take a couple steps back both looking over the other's shoulder. Deuce can't feel anything but the numbing feeling in his gut. Ty leans back and Deuce leans forward fallowing the sound of the music. Ty catches the look of uneasiness on Deuce's face so he whispers words to Deuce to try and calm him. They straighten up and they walk backwards copying the people around them. Ty smiles at Deuce as he holds Deuce up when he leans back. They continue to walk in the soothing motion while Deuce's mind is in the clouds.

Deuce doesn't know what to think anymore. He's always seen Ty as the guy to go to when he had a problem and needed advice, even if he's terrible at giving advice he'd still take it and run with it. Now with the way he's so close to Ty he can't help the feeling that he's enjoying it. Enjoying the fact that his hand is molding with his. The way Ty tried to ease his beating heart with soothing words.

Deuce is shocked out of his thoughts as he's pushed away from Ty. His hold on Ty's hand tightens as his breath hitches, thinking that he did something wrong. Ty pulls Deuce back towards him and his arm quickly swings around Deuce's back. Deuce looks wide eyed at Ty and his cheeky smile as Ty says, "I'd never let you go."

The two walk in a circle enjoying the warm embrace of each other. "Get ready," Ty says catching Deuce by surprise. Ty spins Deuce around as Deuce gets further away only for their hands to pull Deuce right back.

The two walk straight swinging their entwined hands in front of them. Ty pushes Deuce noticing how he's getting into it. The two spin in place noticing that people are leaving the dance floor. Deuce and Ty spread themselves confused at why people are leaving but too into the dance to stop. The two continue to walk in a circle keeping their hands together each step bringing them closer together.

Ty's in heaven as he catches a smile on Deuce's face, showing that he's enjoying it. The only thing Ty has been trying to do the whole date is get Deuce to loosen up and enjoy the dance. Ty swings Deuce around pulling him back as he's facing the other way. Deuce tilts his head looking at Ty as they walk forward.

"Ty." Deuce says calmly. Ty doesn't say anything as he enjoys the feeling of Deuce's warmth against him distracts him. The two turn around once they reach the far end of the dance floor and start walking back. "I'm having a lot of fun." Deuce says. Ty's heart skips a beat at the comment.

He twirls Deuce around a couple times before the music reaches a stop and Deuce wraps his leg around Ty's. The sounds of clapping can be heard as the two stare at each other. "Let's give it up for the happy couple on the dance floor!" The DJ says through the microphone earning a roar of cheers. The two untangle themselves and make their way back to their table. Ty's heart didn't calm down once.

* * *

CeCe and Rocky sit on the balcony of their building with a tube of ice cream between them. They both take big spoon fulls that they stuff into their mouth and laugh at the other when they start complaining about a brain freeze.

"So how about after this we go get out lady kisses on? Flynn's going to Henry's for the night and mom's working." CeCe says flirtingly earning a wicked smirk.

Deuce and Ty walk towards the apartment building standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Ty. I had a lot of fun tonight," Deuce says as he looks at Ty. "Yea I did too, it was a ton of fun." Deuce looks at the doors to the building before looking at his watch. "I should get going, I have to work tomorrow and I don't want to get in late and get yelled at." Deuce says as he fiddles with his hand.

Ty nods his head understandingly. "Alright I'll let you go," Ty says smiling before he starts walking up the stairs. Deuce watches Ty as he struggles with his words. Deuce lets out a sigh as he finds the right words to say "Ty." Deuce says loud enough for Ty to hear. Ty turns and looks at the fidgeting Deuce.

Deuce's wide eyes look at Ty from where he stands before he looks down embarrassed. "I would b- be down if you… If you want to do this again." Deuce says with a stutter. Ty cocks an eyebrow as he walks down the stairs and looks at Deuce confused. "What was that?" Ty asks making Deuce chuckle.

Deuce takes his eyes off his feet as he focuses on Ty's face. "I said if you want to do something like this again sometime I'd be down for it." Deuce says with a grin. Ty's confused face turns into one of happiness as he leans forward and kisses Deuce on the cheek. Deuce's eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he looks ahead of him. Don't get him wrong he was kind of expecting a hug or pat on the shoulder but a kiss on the cheek? Well this is Ty.

Ty leans back, winks at Deuce and turns to the stairs. Deuce watches Ty leave as he doesn't move a muscle. When the door closes Deuce waits a few moments before he smiles and raises a hand to his cheek. Deuce raises both his hands in the air as he leans back. He looks at the dark sky above as the moon's rays wash over him.

Deuce straightens himself and starts walking down the street unknown to him that CeCe and Rocky were watching them the entire time. They both look at each other with devious smirks. "Rocky do you sense a double date in the near future with your big bro?" CeCe asks evilly. Rocky raises a hand to her chin as she looks like she's thinking. "I think I do CeCe. And he'll be with a cute Latino boy with bushy eye brows." Rocky says just as evilly. Both girls start laughing at themselves before they both feed each other ice cream.

**So here's the gif set if you wants to see it **** post/34040096131/au-episode-gay-it-up-rocky-and-cece-finally**


End file.
